The present disclosure generally relates to a wall panel system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a demountable wall panel system (DWS) that includes a series of wall panels each including upper and lower panel sections separated by an attachment slot.
Panel-type wall systems are commonly used to divide space in an open-plan office environment. In a typical modular panel-type wall system, a number of wall panels are interconnected together in a configuration suitable for the intended use of the space. Each wall panel typically includes a structural frame to which a pair of tiles are mounted. The tiles may be broadly classified as either decorative tiles or functional tiles. Decorative tiles have an acoustic insulating material covered by an appropriate finishing material such as fabric, metal or wood and are designed to provide sound proofing and aesthetic appearance. Functional tiles generally have a tile frame that supports functional components, such as a tool rail, one or more hooks, an opening, a window, a shelf, a marker board, paper management components, etc.
The large number of panel-type wall systems currently available allows a business owner to divide an open space into a series of enclosed areas. The panel-type wall systems oftentimes include continuous solid surfaces that extend from the floor to ceiling when the wall system is configured as desired. Although the solid surface provides for a pleasing appearance, many panel-type wall systems lack the ability to attach components to the wall panels. Therefore, a need exists for a panel-type wall system that includes the ability to configure the wall panel system to the open space and provide method and means of attaching various components to the wall panel.